I Told you not to do it
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: Naruto tried to stand, to run, but an arm grabbed his hand, jerking him backwards, flying onto the bag. Blood flowed on him. He couldn't see. He couldn't breath. Arms wrapped around him pulling him under. A voice filled his ears. "I told you not to do it.


**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: ****Ok, this was something I found in my old folder where I kept all my English assignments. She gave us a prompt (a person goes exploring in there house to try to discover the source of a strange sound.), and we had to write a story about it. I kinda got a lot of crap for it being yaoi, and slightly 'inappropriate' for school, blah, blah blah. But in the end, I got a good grade on it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, and never will. **

**Enjoy!**

The door swung open, slamming against the wall. A flax-haired boy stumbled through the door, carrying a large box. His arms giving out, he dropped the box to the floor, the contents rattling inside.

"OK Sasuke", the boy yelled over his shoulder. "Come on in". A black haired boy with somber, onyx eyes reluctantly shuffled in, carrying another box.

"Naruto", Sasuke set the box down with a stifled gasp. "I don't see why _I _had to help you carry all your _junk_ here."

Naruto laughed, dropping to his feet, opening one of the boxes. "Well, I couldn't have done it by myself", he said slowly, dragging out each word, "and you're my best friend, so by the code of friendship your required to help me", Naruto took a rather large stack of books out of the box, setting them on the floor. "and…my dad talked to your dad, and he agreed that you'd lug- I mean….._help_ me carry my stuff here. And as you know I do have a lot of stuff."

"It was a rhetorical question." He leered at the blonde in front of him. "Your such a geek."

"You know you love it." Naruto stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the raven's waist. Standing on the tips of his toes, he gently placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek."Thanks for helping me. Really." Sasuke smirked at him, _gently _kissing the blonde's soft, pink lips_.. _"Hn", he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Well, I guess that's everything Sasuke. You don't have to stay to watch me unpack."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" He bent his head, nuzzling his face in the shorter boys neck. "I could stay here and we could justtalk_._"He bit down gently on the boys neck, causing him to moan a little, "or something."

"No Sasuke" Naruto pushed him towards the door slightly. "my parents will be home soon anyway." He smiled, looking up at his much taller boyfriend.

"Ok, but I'll call you tonight", Sasuke smiled, then kissed Naruto once more, gently tugging at the boy's bottom lip with his own then walked out the door closing it softly behind him. When the boy was gone, Naruto grabbed the stack of books on the floor, then ran up the stairs. He went into his new room, most of his furniture already in present, and set his books on the shelf. He sank onto his soft bed decided to just rest his eyes for a brief moment, but was soon deep in slumber.

He awoke later to the sound of scuffling outside his door. Naruto jumped out of his bed, and ran into the hallway.

"Dad, Mom is that you", Naruto was walking in the direction he heard the noises in, leading him to the stairs. "Is anyone up there?" He started walking cautiously up the stairs, each creaking under his weight. As he ascended to the third floor, a sensation of vertigo gripped him, causing him to sway slightly. Naruto steadied himself against the wall, then began to climb the stairs again. When he reached the top stairs, a cold breeze swept across his face, stirring his hair.

"Hello", he called out again, peering into the darkness. A small cry echoed from behind him, and he felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck. He stiffened, startled. Closing his eyes he began to walk forward. "Who's in here? Come out know?" He tried to say fiercely but his voice wavered on his last syllable. A child's crying echoed in his ears as he saw a small, pale child shuffle towards him. It stopped a few feet away from Naruto, bringing a small fist to it's eye. He heard a small trickle in the room, then looked down to see a small puddle covering the floor. He bent down to touch it. Red covered his hands. Blood. Shuddering, he wiped his hand on his pants then stood back up. The child was gone. The blood was still flowing on the floor, the puddle growing larger. He walked further into the room, a foul smell hitting him. He had reached a small closet. The blood was seeping from under the room, seeming to come out faster than before. His heart beat in his ears as he reached for the doorknob.

"Don't" A voice echoed in the room. He twisted around, trying to find the source of the sound, but saw no one. He swallowed, a hard lump in his throat, then turned back towards the door. Turning the knob, the door swung open easily, as if by itself. The stench hit him hard, but the sight was almost enough to make him double over. Blood everywhere, smeared on the walls, dripping from the ceiling, creating a puddle. He stepped in shuddering, hearing the blood pool around his feet. Naruto looked towards the ceiling, seeing a small door above him. He pulled it open, a small trickle of blood flowed down his arm. A flash of white caught his attention. He reached his arm into the opening, feeling _something_. He pulled on it, and it tumbled down, hitting the floor with a thud. A white bag, soaked almost through with blood. Naruto put his fist against his mouth, stifling a scream.

He reached a shaky hand towards the zipper, and pulled it down. The sides fell open and a white arm fell to the side. Near hysterics, he inched backwards using his arm, fright crippling him. Another arm fell to the side of the bag, pulling. A head appeared, blood flowing from it's face. Mouth set in position to scream, but no sound came out. It was pulling itself towards him. Naruto tried to stand, to run, but an arm grabbed his hand, jerking him backwards, flying onto the bag. Blood flowed on him. He couldn't see. He couldn't breath. Arms wrapped around him pulling him under. A voice filled his ears.

"I told you not to do it." He was pulled under, a scream echoing through the room.

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****: Well, that's it. Review, or don't….**


End file.
